He Save My Life!
by Gia-XY
Summary: ini tuh cerita sampingan dari cerita 'How Can Rival Be A Lover' yang saya upload dengan account Yuuna-RY. ini tentang Claire sama Jack yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. maaf kalo bahasanya ga bener.


oke, jadi ini cerita sampingan dari 'How Can Rival Be A Lover'

jadi ini cerita pas Claire dan Jack pas masih SMA

Kurasa bahasanya bener-bener ancur dan alurnya juga ga jelas

Oke here it is!

Selamat membaca!

Note : semuanya Claire's POV

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon is not mine!

* * *

'_Mungkin dia memang musuhku, tapi dialah yang menyelamatkan hidupku…'_

* * *

"CLAIRE! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!"

"AYO JACK! JANGAN MAU KALAH!"

"CLAIRE!"

"JACK!"

"YES! AKU MENANG! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"OKE! PERTANDINGAN DIMENANGKAN OLEH CLAIRE!"

"YEEEEEYYYYY!"

"TIDAKKKK! JACKKKK!"

"GAKKKK! AKU KALAHHHH! GAK MUNGKIN!"

"HUAHAHAHAHA! MAKAN TUH JACK!"

"PERUT KARET! BISA-BISANYA KAMU MAKAN SEGITU BANYAK TAPI GAK GEMUK-GEMUK!"

"OKE JACK! SEKALI KALAH TETAP KALAH! NAH, KAMU HARUS PAKE SERAGAM CEWE SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

"APAAA!"

Dia, Reishimura Jack, musuh bebuyutanku sejak SMA 1. Sekarang kami SMA 3, berarti kami udah mau lulus dan sepertinya kehebohan kami di sekolah ini akan berakhir. Aku masih mengingat persis bagaimana kami bertemu.

* * *

_Yang kurasakan saat itu, hidupku tidak berarti, aku tidak punya teman maupun keluarga, Hidupku selalu diliputi rasa kesepian. Rasanya tidak ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanku. Sebagian besar orang mendekatiku hanya karena aku pintar(menurutku sih aku gak terlalu pinter), dan kata-kata yang paling sering kudengar adalah 'Claire, pinjem PR dong!' atau 'Kita teman kan Claire? Jadi ayo pinjemin PRmu!', pokoknya intinya mau nyontek PRku. Aneh, memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sih sampe gak sempet buat PR? Karena aku merasa menyontek itu tidak baik, aku tidak pernah meminjamkan PRku, dan mereka hanya berkata 'Huh! Ya sudahlah, kita bukan teman. Menolong teman sendiri aja gak mau!', tuh kan, mereka Cuma mau nyontek tugas-tugasku doang._

_Saat itu aku sedang jadi pesuruh(?) Pak Oda, dia menyuruhku membawa PR semua murid ke ruang guru. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan seorang lelaki._

'_KAWAT! KAWAT! Eh, salah! GAWAT! GAWAT! PR GUA ILANG!' teriak lelaki itu. Saat aku baru saja mau berbelok, lalu…_

_BRUK! Kami bertabeakan, aku belum sempat mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia berdiri lalu…_

'_Kau tidak apa-apa nona?'_

'_Eh, I, iya.'_

'_Eh, kamu… Claire Hayashibara dari kelas A kan?'_

'_I, iya, kok kamu tau?'_

'_Mana ada orang yang gak tau kamu! Kamu tuh dijulukin 'Miss Perfect' sama satu sekolahan tau!' kata lelaki itu. Memang sih, aku dapet rengking 1 pas ujian mid dan ujian akhir. Tapi menurutku, aku mendapatkan semua itu hanya karena keberuntugan, menurutku harusnya yang mendapat rengking 1 itu ya si rengking 2. Dan kalau tidak salah yang menduduki rengking dua itu…. Jack Reishimura._

'_Ngomong-ngomong, kamu yang tadi teriak kawat-kawat itu ya?' tanyaku pada lelaki itu, dia dan aku sekarang sedang mengumpulkan bkuku yang tercecer._

'_Eh, kamu denger? I, iya sih…' kata cowo itu malu. Ya jelaslah aku denger, suara sekendeng itu bisa kedengeran sampe 1 sekolah kali,_

'_PRmu hilang ya? Kalau gak salah tadi Pak Oda bilang ada murid yang mengumpulkan PRnya sebelum deadline, tapi gak ada namanya.' Aku berusaha mencari benda yang kumaksud di antara buku-buku itu._

'_Ini bukan?' kataku menunjukkan PR tanpa nama tersebut._

'_Eh, I, iya! Ini tuliasnku!'_

'_Ya udah, sono tulis namamu!'_

'_Eh, iya. Em, kamu ada pen gak?'_

'_Eh, ada sih, ini.' Aku memberi pen yang ada di sakuku pada lelaki itu._

'_Eh, thanks ya!' dia menuliskan namanya di atas kertas. Jack… Reishimura!_

'_Ka, kamu Jack Reishimura!'_

'_Iya, memang kenapa?'_

'_Jack Reishimura dari kelas B!'_

'_Iya. Kenapa sih? Kok shock banget?'_

'_Jack Reishimura si rengking 2!'_

'_Iyaaaaa!'_

'_Wah! Aku gak nyangka ternyata orangnya keren begini! Kukira kau itu anak kutu buku berkacamata!' kataku. Padahal aku sendiri kalau lagi baca pasti pake kacamata. Mataku minusnya gak besar sih, aku masih bisa melihat tanpa kacamata._

'_Wah, gak nyangka ada yang bilang aku keren! Semua orang bilangnya aku mesum.' Eh, mesum? Tu, tunggu dulu jangan-jangan…_

'_Claire-chan…' dia mendorongku ke tembok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok di samping tubuhku. Tuh, kan! Gawat! Kutarik semua kata-kataku tadi! Dia bukan 'keren'! Tapi 'mesum'!_

'_Mau gak jadi pacarku. Menurutku kamu cantik kok!' duh! Ternyata cowo yang kukagumi selama ini tuh begini? Aku nyesel bilang dia keren! Aku langsung saja menonjoknya sampai menyingkir dari depanku._

'_Jack Reishimura! Mulai sekarang, kau musuhku!' aku lalu pergi membawa kertas-kertas PR tadi ke ruang guru. Kuabaikan Jack yang terkapar di belakangku._

'_He? Musuh ya? Menarik, kuterima tantanganmu Claire Hayashibara.'_

* * *

Ya, sejak saat itulah kami memulai hidup kami sebagi 'MUSUH', dan semua muris menjuluki kami 'Perfect Couple', julukan macam apa itu? Tapi jujur, Jack telah mengeluarkanku dari kehidupanku yang suram, yang selalu diliputi rasa kesepian. Sebetulnya aku bingung, kenapa dia terus menantangku bertarunga atau apalah itu, padahal aku kan Cuma bilang dia musuhku, dan musuh tidak harus selalu bertatung kan? Yah, aku lebih sering memenangkan semua pertarungan itu sih dibanding Jack.

"CLAIRE! PAKAIAN MACAM APA INI! KENAPA SERAGAM CEWE ROKNYA PENDEK BANGET SIH!" teriak Jack. Aku mendongak kebelakang, terlihat dia sedang mengenakan seragam cewek sekolah kami.

"Udahlah! Ga udah protes! Roknya emang segitu! Lagian siapa suruh kalah!"

"Uh, iya sih. Ya udahlah!" Jack pergi meninggalkanku. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi dan menuju kearahku.

"Em, Claire. Kamu lagi sakit ya?" Hah? Bagaimana dia tau?

"Eh, kau tau dari mana?"

"Dari mukamu keliatan kok, kayanya dari tadi mukamu pucet banget!" katanya. Memang sih, dari pagi kepalaku pusing banget, tapi aku tetap mau masuk sekolah. Enaknya tinggal sendiri! Tidak ada yang menghalangiku masuk sekolah saat lagi sakit!

"Eh? Serius? Kayanya aku harus cuci muka nih!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku serius! Kalo kamu sakit, jangan maksain diri buat masuk sekolah dong!"

"Eh, aku gak apa-apa kok."

"Bohong!"

"Uh, terus kalo memang aku lagi sakit, kamu mau apa?"

"Tentu saja…" tiba-tiba dia menggendongku ala putri dan berlari kea rah ruang kesehatan.

"Woi! Lu ngapain!"

"Bawa lu ke rung kesehatan lah!"

"Bu! Cewe keras kepala ini sakit nih! Dibilangin jangan masuk kalo lagi sakit malah tetap masuk."

"Oh, Claire, kamu memangnya sakit apa?"

"Em, kepalaku agak pusing."

"Oh, kamu tiduran saja di sana."

"I, iya. Jack! Turunin gua!"

"Gak! Mana boleh orang sakit jalan sendiri!" Jack membawaku ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhku di sana.

"Jack, kenapa kamu memakai seragam perempuan?"

"Eh, ini, mau coba fashion cewe aja bu! Hahaha!"

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Masa-masa pertarunganku dengan Jak akan segera berakhir. Aku tiba-tiba melihat Jack berlari menghampiriku.

"Claire!"

"Eh, Jack?"

"I, ini! Buat kamu!" Jack memberiku sebuah kalung berbentuk oval dan memiliki batu berwarna kuning, seperti warna rambut pirangku.

"Eh, buat apa kamu ngasih aku ini?"

"Kenang-kenangan, memangnya kamu gak mau terima kenang-kenangan dari musuh bebuyutanmu ini? Kalo gak mau, kubuang aja deh…"

"Eh! JANGAN! Kuterima! Makasih ya."

"Ya. Claire, semoga kita bertemu lagi ya nanti setelah lulus, terus kalo ketemu lagi kita lanjutin pertarungan kita!"

"Eh, I, iya."

"Wah, aku duluan ya, Claire! Bye!"

"B, bye…" Jack pergi meninggalkanku. Jack, terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan suramku, aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengamu. Semoga kita benar-benar bertemu lagi…

* * *

"_Dan aku gak sudi balikin peternakan itu ke Jack!"_

"_Aku juga gak sudi peternakanku diambil sama Claire!"_

"_Duh, gini aja deh, peternakan itu aku bagi dua! Dari pagar dekat rumah sampai setengahnya jadi punya Claire, sisanya punya Jack. Nah, selama setahun ini kalian harus berusaha mengembangkan peternakan kalian. Setelah setahun aku akan mengadakan penilaian, yang peternakannya paling maju menang. Pemenangnya bakal memiliki peternakan itu sepenuhnya. Gimana?"_

"_Jadi, kita bertanding lagi, Jack Reishimura! Anggap saja ini lanjutan dari pas SMA."_

"_Ya, kita bertanding dengan sehat ya. 'Feir en Skuer'!" kata Jack yang memang inggrisnya payah._

"_Yang bener tuh 'Fair and square' tau!"_

"_Terserah deh!"_

* * *

Kita benar-benar bertemu lagi… Oke Jack, ayo kita teruskan petandingan kita!

* * *

gimana? Ancur kan?

Claire : kenapa gua sama Jack ketemunya tabrakan mulu sih!

Jack : Claire! Kenapa kamu suruh aku pake seragam cewe!

Claire: jangan Tanya aku dong! Tanya author gila ini!

Jack : Kenapa Gia-chan! KENAPA!

Gia : habis kayanya lucu aja kalo kamu pake seragam cewe

Jack : gara-gara kamu aku diledekin satu sekolah! *mundung di ujung ruangan*

Claire : ngomong-ngomong, di awal itu kami lagi ngapain sih?

Gia : bertarung makan cake

Claire : *sweatdrop*

oke!

thanks for reading!

maaf kalo ada typo!


End file.
